


Almost

by vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships, Sad Ending, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Dawn is leaving and Susie has to manage without her. Set before the murder.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Thomas, for reading my weird and probably bad stories.

"Why do you hang out with that loser?" Dawn questioned, swinging her legs off of the worn out wood of the lodge's balcony. One of the rare moments where they were each other's only company. Her favorite moments, when Susie was just Susie.

Susie, shy introvert with cotton candy colored hair. A pushover trying to find her place in this world.

"Julie likes him, Joey does too." Susie picked at her nails, scratching off bits of the dark nail polish. She was nervous.

Dawn parted her lips, tilting her head up and exhaling. Her breath danced in the cold air, disappearing into the foggy sky. It had just started to snow again, though it didn't surprise her. It was just like most of the year and she almost forgot how lovely other colors were.

**Almost**.

_"What do you think?" Susie spun around, her face beaming._

_Her once long dark hair was now a shade of light pink, it certainly had caught Dawn off guard. This wasn't something she had mentioned she had wanted to do, Dawn felt a warmth come over her._

_She couldn't help but smile too, Susie was radiant._

_"I love it."_

That was a few months back, before Frank showed up.

"Do you?" she asked, turning her head to look at her friend. Susie furrowed her brow and avoided looking back, "He's nice to me and Julie really, really likes him."

Dawn scoffed, shoving her hands into her jacket's pockets. "Julie's just trying to find a ticket out of this shit hole. She probably doesn't even really like him, I mean the guys a real douchebag. Julie and Joey aren't prizes either. I know I'm an asshole too, but fuck. She thinks she's tough shit and Joey's just a show-off, like get over yourself." she ridiculed. "You know I only come over to hang out with you right?"

Susie turned her head, eye's glued to Dawn now. Her heart rate had picked up and she felt her cheeks flush.

There was a long pause before Dawn spoke up once again.

"I'm leaving Ormond." she stared off into the fog, the words were soft and Susie almost missed them.

Her heart sank, and she searched Dawn's face.

"You're leaving? W-w-why?" Her voice cracked and she stuttered. Susie shifted and pulled herself closer to the brunette. Her knee now touching Dawn's leg, she placed her hand over Dawn's shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Portland." Dawn pulled her hands out of her pockets, tapping her knee's with her palms. It sucked, having to just up and leave someone you care about. Susie didn't deserve this, to be left with the wolves. Julie hadn't been the only one to want to escape Ormond, Susie had expressed interest in it many times.

Her hand slipped from Dawn's shoulder, now tucking them between her legs. "Fuck." she whispered softly, head dropping and the pink strands falling onto her face.

"Why?" her voice cracked again.

Dawn looked down for a moment before looking over and reading the words on Susie's hoodie, but she couldn't comprehend what it said. She swallowed hard, looking back into the fog. "My mom's sick." a sigh escaped her parted lips, "We're gonna go stay with my aunt." This wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but Susie needed an explanation. "They said she's got a few month's left." Now her voice was cracking and her eyes stung.

Susie lifted her head, lips trembling and she whimpered. "This isn't fair..." she wept quietly, resting her forehead on Dawn's shoulder. Wrapping her arm around her friend's and in return Dawn took her hand. Lacing their fingers together, she closed her eyes listening to the sobs and cold breeze.

She almost asked her to run away with her.

**Almost**.


End file.
